deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wei Shen vs Kazuma Kiryu
Wei Shen vs Kazuma Kiryu in what if episode of death battle and the first Kazamamishima DEATH BATTLES! Description sleeping dogs vs yakuza! the undercover hong kong police and the former yakuza clash! could wei shen stand a chance against one of sega toughest yakuza? Interlude wiz: games like grand theft auto, saints row is the best open world games in video game history boomstick: but, wiz, there is two asian open world games with asian protagonist, they can perform martial arts, and the tattoo on his back wiz: indeed, these two guys is the most toughest and the most brutal martial artist in video game history boomstick: like wei shen, the undercover cop who clean the hong kong streets with his fist wiz: and kiryu kazuma, the former chairman of the tojo clan boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick.. wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wei Shen cue*Dance of the Yi People by He Shufeng* wiz: wei shen was born in hong kong at 1983, while his father was abandoned the family. and he also had a sister name mimi shen and grew up in the old prosperity boomstick: after his father was abandoned the family, he and his family moved to san fransisco at age 10 in order to help mimi overcome his addiction. but despite that, his life is become more trouble while mimi shen was rape by gangster. wiz: he's also best friend of jackie ma when still in the old prosperity, and once upon a time he stabed sam lin, as known as dogeyes because he disturb his sister boomstick: hahaha.. badass litle boy wiz: years later after his sister death. He attended PS 121 High School, and graduated in 2002 with honors. He then enrolled at San Francisco State University in September 2002, majoring in politics. He voluntarily departed SF State in 2004 to pursue other career options. and later he joined SFPD academic in 2006 and graduate in 2007 boomstick: but during his training in SFPD, his sister, mimi shen is dead and her mother is suicide, resulting him to take a personal vendeta against the the triad known as Sun On Yee, the most powerful triad in Hong Kong wiz: wait a minute boomstick, Sun On Yee was actually taken from the real Sun Yee On, right? boomstick: yup, sun yee on, turn into sun on yee. well, that's what i call rotation name. wiz: while he seeks vendeta against sun on yee, he was draw the attention the Superintendent known as thomas pandrew, who had been searching for candidates in order to infiltrate the Sun On Yee. and yet, against Raymond advice, he was sent by Pandrew to infiltrate the Sun On Yee boomstick: wait a second this is just like aaron kwok and andy lau movie. both of them has send by the police to infiltrate the triad, just like wei. wiz: he eventually meet with jackie ma in prison and introduce him to one of his old friend, Winston Chu boomstick: family reunion.. wiz: he even help winston chu in order to gain take his region back from dogeyes boomstick: although Conroy didn't believe shen from the begining, shen eventually become full member of the Sun On Yee and gain Conroy trust. Resulting him as the one of the Red Pole after Winston Chu death. wiz: as a undercover police officer, shen possessed inteligence, self-aware, generally a balanced individual and martial arts skill taught by his master, Sifu kwok Boomstick: not sifu in kung fu panda, right? wiz: nope boomstick: he's also professional marksman and driver, not only that, he's also mastering close range combat. and that's help him to defeated mr tong, the ponytail guy, his archnemesis, Dogeyes and big smile lee. wiz: However due to prolonged stress of undercover work and Shen's own personal tendencies, his superiors suspected that his allegiance to the police force was easily capable of changing. As a result, Shen was often a subject of intense psychological reviewing and internal affairs investigations. boomstick: and that's why, he's always had a bad dream sometimes, like after when he's cover is almost blow up wiz: like it or not, wei is one of the deadliest character in video game history wei shen: alright, show them what's the meaning to be the Sun On Yee Kazuma Kiryu cue*Yakuza 4 battle themed* wiz: in the year of 1968, kiryu lost his parents and raise in the sunflower orphanage as a baby boomstick: oh, I don't get it wiz: while he was in the orphanage, kiryu meet akira nishiki and later become his best friend boomstcik: he is also make a friends with yumi sawamura and her sister yuko. and later he fall in love with yumi wiz: after graduating from junior high school, kiryu and nishiki were introduced to the dojima family, the most powerful family in tojo clan by his foster father, shintaro fuma. boomstick: and after that, he is working for the tojo clan as a debt collector for earlier five years. he visit to one place to the other place in order to collect a money for the tojo clan until he was accidently kill the man who had collected money from him. as the result, kazuma become a wanted man. not only by the police, but also the tojo clan itself. and in order to reclaim his honor, he must completed the remain tasked by his boss. and after that, no one knows, and the continuation will be revealed in the upcoming prequel yakuza 0, which telling his origins also when he was actually obtain his famous title "the dragon of dojima", so maybe we should skip this part wiz: 7 years has passed, and he must completed his final task in order to build a small clan. and he was succeded. boomstick: in order to celebrate it, kiryu along his best friend nishiki, his lover yumi and a hostess bar girl call reina decided a party in a bar known as serena. and there was happy for a short time.. wiz: until following morning Kiryu was informed Yumi has been kidnapped by Boss his boss, sohei Dojima. By the time Kiryu arrived at scene, Nishiki was already at scene, murdered Boss Dojima and Yumi who was in deep shock. Knowing Nishiyama's younger sister was in hospital bed with, Kiryu volunteered to go to prison for Nishiki, while letting the other two escape. boomstick: so, kazuma become a jesus now? wiz: of course not, boomstick, he was go to the prison in order to save his friends and his lover boomstick: just kidding wiz: 10 years has passed, he was returns to kamurocho in order to search his lover, yumi after she was missing for ten years. and that didn't go so well.. he was welcomed by nishikayama clan who wants to try to kill him boomstick: wait a second.. did kiryu save his ass ten years ago, and now that he wants try to kill him?!! I knew that he was a dick wiz: he was eventually reunited with his foster father for a short time and revealed that his best friend has change a lot after the incident. and On top of that, the Tojo clan was also in disarray for losing 100 billion yen stolen from Safe and 3rd ChairMan of Tojo Clan Boss Masa Sera was also murdered. boomstick: and once again, he become the wanted man of the tojo clan. while he was a wanted man, he make some new friends as well as new allies, such as kazuki, the owner of stardust and his bodyguard, yuuya. also he make a friend with date makoto, the guy who interogated him ten years ago. and he also meet a orphanage girl name haruka who want to search her mother. he is also once again meet with his foster father and in the end, it was revealed that fuma was actually responsible for killing kiryu biological parents before his death in the hand of shimano wiz: and well evenntually, she found her mother. and it was revealed that her mother was actually yumi, who had been searching by kazuma after he released from the prison boomstick: and now she got married with a dumbass enterpreneur name jingu, and they have a daughter name haruka. but, despite that, she still have a feeling kiryu and eventually, yumi doesn't believe jingu in the beginning. damn it, I got tired of love story either wiz: and later, kiryu was conforted by jingu and his bodyguard, and kiryu was able to beat them and after the fight, finally, nishiki, kiryu former best friend was showed up and reunited with kiryu as well as yumi. it was revealed that nishiki was actually love yumi, but, yumi wasn't happy with nishiki while nishiki try to make her happy boomstick: oh, crap, not this again, but this time, this is just like another infamous love story in the fist of the north star. while kiryu is kenshiro, yumi is yuria and nishiki as shin. wiz: kiryu was pick a fight was nishiki later. and eventualy, he defeated his former best friend boomstick: and later, the incident coming, yumi was shot by jingu, nishiki and jingu blown up with the one hundred billion yen. what a sad ending wiz: after the incident, kiryu was elected as the fourth chairman of the tojo clan, despite for being a chairman. kiryu choose to leave his clan and started a new life with haruka boomstick: and he did it, but, not for a long time.. wiz: indeed, boomstick. he was once again drag for a conflict to another conflict, from one feud to another feud. boomstick: like his feud with goda ryuji, the dragon of kansai in yakuza 2 and yoshitaka mine, head of the hakuho family, the most powerful family in tojo clan at that time while dojima daigo, the son of dojima sohei in yakuza 3. and he kick all of their ass for good wiz: however, 2 years later after the end yakuza 3, he was feel guilty for the weakening of the tojo clan after what he did in the end of the first game. and finaly, he fought daigo for the control of the tojo clan and he did it. boomstick: by the way, as he once as a yakuza, he was a ruthless and brutal and yet, he can slam this guy to the wall kazuma: fuck you!! *while he slam a yakuza to the wall* wiz: besides for his brutality, he was actually a good guy boomstick: yup, he was still care for kids and yet he was running an orphanage name sunshine orphanage back in yakuza 3 and he is also good with girls wiz: as for fighting skill, he possessed martial artist taught by komaki and experience in close range melee weapon combat. boomstick: also, don't underestimate his durability, he take 4 guns wound, he also take stabed wound in stomach and yet he still alive. and don't forget, he also survive for being tortured for an hours wiz: his strength is almost unmatched, he can take a 3 tons bull and he was able to defeat two tigers by his own, bare-handed. also, he can lift motorcycles and electrical boxes. in physical strenght, he is equal with taiga saejima, another yakuza character who has a monstrous strenght. boomstick: he defeated the most powerful character in yakuza series including his former best friend, nishiki, ryuji, his rival majima, mine, akiyama and tanimura. he is also defeated more than 30 yakuza on his own. and that's why he is the most deadly and perhaps the strongest yakuza in video game history kazuma kiryu: I..am the fourth chairman of the tojo clan.. kazuma kiryu Death Battle wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEE!! kiryu and haruka seen to be walked away from M store after buying some food for dinner in the orphanage. Haruka: hey, uncle kaz. I can't wait for dinner tonight, I hope the kids like it. Kiryu: it's fine if they don't like but, at least we got some food and it's delicious I think. Haruka: hope you're right.. Kiryu: yeah.. somewhere near the M store as kiryu and haruka passed by, wei shen is seen talking to someone with handphone inside the car and it was revealed to be thomas pandrew. Wei: jesus, pandrew, are you serious? pandrew: it is, wei. kiryu had done a robbery yesterday and he seems had a lot information about the tojo clan. so, if we can captured him alive and bring him here, we can ask a lot of question. wei: you know what.. the last time that we did that.. we're almost fucked up. and I want that happened again. pandrew: don't worry, this time.. wei: YEAH.. this time, I do my own and not taking any goddamn orders from you after what happened last time!! pandrew: but wei.. wei: F**K YOU and your goddamn orders pandrew!! I'm out! as wei close the call. wei slam the handphone to steer and he shake his head wei: *sigh*oh..fuc.. wei get out from the car and walked fast to kiryu from behind as he called him Wei: Kiryu kazuma? Kiryu: *turns his head to wei* what is it? Wei: I'm wei shen.. the hong kong police, you're under arrest for the robbery yesterday Haruka suddenly shock as wei said that and try to convince wei that Kiryu isn't a bad guy. Haruka: My uncle didn't do such a thing. he's... as haruka continue talking, kiryu told haruka to hide. Kiryu: Haruka! leave this to me.. Haruka: Ok.. as haruka walk away to hide. kiryu return his attention to wei. Kiryu: what do you want!? Wei: I'm not asking you second time. so, surrender now, we're gonna ask you some question. Kiryu: I'm not doing that.. Wei: what do you mean by that!? Kiryu: because I'm not doing that robbery! Wei: well, yeah, okay!! fine than, since you're close to one of the tojo clan members, I'm still gonna arrest you and ask you some question! Kiryu: arrest me? hmmph.. if you wanna do that, then you should take it by force. wei: tough guy, huh*as wei ready with his fighting pose*! you wanna fight!? come and get me, you son of a bitch! Kiryu: looks like you're messing around with wrong people, boy. and you're gonna regret that!!*as kiryu ready to fight* FIGHT!!! Result Who would you be rooting for? Wei Shen Kazuma Kiryu Next time on Death Battle boomstick: next time on death battle... ???: I told you, I was the only worthy one ???: I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid. You're afraid of us, you're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end, I came here to tell how it's going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone and then I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world...without you. A world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries; a world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you Trivia *this is the first episode of kaito-kumon death battle *this is the first what-if? death battles with each combatants are martial artist but both of them aren't superhuman. although kiryu had a litle superhuman feats, he still normaly human Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere